


Beast

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, mentions of Kurotsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa stiffened, for a moment wishing his parents were home. Because when Tooru looked at him like that, it was like he was the hunter, and Iwa his prey.</p><p>But Iwa was the alpha here. Not Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

Oikawa leaned over Iwa's bed, illuminated by the tv, nipping at his alpha’s scent glands. 

“Stop.”

Iwa was such a mood killer. Tooru pouted, “You _always_ say that.” 

“Because I’m tired.” The alpha returned simply.

Oikawa lit up at the newly presented opportunity. “You don’t have to do any—”

“Yeah," Iwa interrupted, "Y _ou_ always say _that._ ” 

Oikawa pouted some more, refusing to give up. “Well is it such a bad thing that I want my alpha all the time?” 

“It is when you’re the alpha.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pounded his fists against the alpha’s chest, throwing a small tantrum, his bangs falling over his face and covering his eyes. 

Iwa cocked his head, brushing Oikawa’s hair back. “You need a haircut.” He said, letting his fingers scratch the back of Tooru’s head. Oikawa leaned into his alpha’s hand, closing his eyes and indulging in the familiar touch. “Iwa-chan…” he murmured, purring softly. 

Ah, shit. He’d dug his own grave with that one. 

Oikawa fell, plopping himself on Iwa’s lap in dramatic fashion. He sprawled his arms out, sighing in defeat. “I’m horny.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Iwaizumi replied flatly, grabbing the remote to change the channel.

“But Iwa-chan is hard too.” Oikawa said easily, poking him through his pants.

Hajime tensed, pushing down hard on the channel button. 

The omega had him there. 

“Tooru, seriously, I’m tired as hell today. What happened to movie night? Didn’t you wanna watch some goddamn—”

Tooru sat up with frightening speed, practically all fours as he looked at his mate, eyes wide and hopeful like a newborn pup. “Let me take care of you.”

“W-What?” 

Oikawa leaned in really close, large brown eyes pleading. “I can take care of you. I’ll take responsibility. I wanna spoil my alpha.” 

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to watch this alien—”

“It's all Hajime's fault! You didn’t tell me your parents wouldn’t be home!”

Iwa stiffened, for a moment wishing his parents _were_ home. Because when Tooru looked at him like that, it was like he was the hunter, and Iwa his prey. 

But _Iwa_ was the alpha here. _Not_ Tooru.

“Is this all you think about?” He said carefully, eyeing the omega with a very distinct look in his eye. Oikawa seemed to catch this, because his own eyes suddenly began to gleam, downcast though they were. “I like thinking of Iwa-chan…” 

“Yeah? What do you think about?”

The omega’s face flushed, much to Iwa’s pleasure, bringing his hand to Tooru’s forehead, brushing the bangs away.

“Heh. Can’t say it?”

Oikawa’s expression hardened, pouting in that childish way he did. But before he could open that big mouth of his, Iwa brushed his thumb over the omega’s cheek, tracing his jawline. “Show me.”

The omega’s eyes widened. “Iwa-chan?” 

He smirked, scoffing softly, cocking his head to the side, “Can’t do that either?”

Something flashed in Oikawa’s eyes, and he sat up fully, jumping off the mattress. “I can!” He said, dropping to his knees in front of the bed, spreading Iwa’s legs apart. 

“Oy, wait, Tooru—”

Oikawa was rather skilled with his hands. In multiple ways. For example, he could remove a belt and undo a button in under six seconds. 

A whine tore at the omega’sthroat, Tooru licking his lips despite himself, greedily kissing Iwa through his boxers. A small groan came from the alpha, but it wasn’t quite good enough for Oikawa, so he moved up, dragging his tongue along the fabric, stopping to suckle the head that poked out of the navy boxers. 

“Tooru—”

It was a slightly choked sound, but still not good enough. He wasn’t sure why, exactly. He just knew that today, he wanted to make the alpha unravel. 

He tugged at the boxers, Iwa lifting his hips to help him, his full length coming into view. Oikawa felt his own cock twitch at the sight. _Fuck,_ he’d fill him up so _fully._

But he couldn’t start thinking that. Because he didn’t want Iwa to snap _just_ yet. So instead he suckled the head some more, running his tongue over the slit to better taste his alpha. And his alpha tasted _good._ He would have kept going, if Iwa hadn’t grabbed his head and pushed him down, forcing Oikawa’s jaw open. 

His pulse spiked. There was something hopelessly arousing about being pushed around by an alpha. Being _controlled_ by an alpha. 

Oikawa’s pants were starting to get uncomfortable. 

With his tongue, he swirled around in random patterns, tasting Iwa’s skin, using his hand to make up for what his mouth lacked. His other hand gripped at thick thighs, loving the way Iwa felt beneath his fingers. 

Tooru couldn’t explain it. But there was a certain pleasure to knowing that Iwa was feeling pleasure too. The way his hands would tighten around Oikawa’s hair when his lips brushed over a certain spot, how his thighs would clench every so often.

And the _groans._ Parted through grit teeth, like he was trying to hide just how _good_ it felt. How good _Oikawa_ made him feel. It made his blood rush, his nerves shoot with excitement. Oikawa wanted to make sure it stayed that way forever. Because for all Iwa spoiled him in, he wanted to show his mate that he could indulge him too. 

“Iwa-shaan’s alwaysh sho bighh…” He moaned.

“Don’t freaking talk with my dick in your mouth!” But Iwa’s voice was hoarse. Laced with with a certain desperation Oikawa had become _quite_ addicted to. He pulled away, granting his alpha a short lick of his head, holding his cock in his hand.

“Why?” Tooru said innocently, licking languidly up the sides, not once breaking away from his alpha’s eyes, “Are you embarrassed?” 

Iwa _growled_ and oh _gods_ Tooru got _goosebumps_ it was such a delicious sound and _fuck_ his pants felt so tight and he wondered if Iwa would mind if he gave himself a hand job while he sucked the alpha off. 

He didn’t get the chance to ask though, because Iwa had grabbed him roughly by the hair, pressing his lips up against the base. “Just suck me.” He barked. 

Shivers raked the omega’s body, complying to the alpha’s orders. “Hajime…” He moaned, taking him into his mouth once more, Iwa rewarding his efforts with a sharp inhale and a low groan, once Tooru had sunk deep enough. 

But then Iwaizumi started to thrust. Not that Tooru could complain, but between his own moans and Iwa’s growling barks, he thought he was going to go crazy. Slick had long since started trickling down his thighs, and Oikawa couldn’t shake the image that if Iwa felt this thick in his mouth, then it’d feel even better—

“Tooru! Nngg…I’m—”

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he felt his alpha stiffen, Tooru doing all he could to suck just a little _harder,_ lick just a little _more,_ gagging himself of his own volition. 

It was _hot._ Disgustingly sticky and yet Tooru couldn’t get _enough._ More and more and more. He wanted _more,_ sucking as the alpha rode his orgasm, shooting his seed down the omega’s throat. 

At last Tooru pulled away, licking his lips and swallowing thickly, his eyes dazed as though he were the one who’d gone over. He giggled as he wiped his mouth, eyeing the alpha teasingly. "That was fast."

Iwa was panting, collapsed on the bed with his arms spread out, jeans and boxers still at his knees, looking a fine _mess._ Tooru was almost proud. 

“Idiot,” Iwa breathed, eyes shut and trying to regain composure, “Why would you swa—”

Oikawa stopped him with a kiss, rubbing Iwa’s nose with his own. “I like the way my alpha tastes.” He said simply.

Iwa let out a disgruntled ‘tch,’ when Tooru’s phone started to ring. 

The omega lunged for it--much to the alpha’s annoyance--and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Oikawa-san.” He recognized the voice immediately.

“Kei-chan!!” The frustration in Tooru’s pants seemed to quell for a moment, “How are you!”

“I…have…” the hesitation was far too obious, even over the phone, “…a question.” 

Iwa was giving him a scary look, but he couldn’t deal with that right now. Kei had a question, after all. And what sort of person would Oikawa be, if he didn’t help his fellow omega?

“Of course! What is it?!”

“I was wondering…” Oikawa could almost _hear_ the cringing coming from the blonde, “Itsnotimportant…Iwaswondering...where is it that you and Iwaizumi-san go on dates?”

Not important? _Dates?_ Oikawa grinned gleefully. It most certainly _was_ important. 

He smiled, ignoring the glares from his alpha. “On dates? Mmm…” 

Actually. If Tooru thought about it, he wasn’t the best person to ask. When it came to him and Iwa, they rarely ever left the bedroom. Not that he could tell that to this innocent first year. 

“The park? Sometimes?”

“The park.” Kei replied flatly.

“Oikawa,” Iwa threatened, “Hang up.”

“Shush, Iwa-chan,” he said, then turning back to the call, “The park is good for talking! But um…maybe you want something more exciting? Karaoke!”

“Definitely not.” 

“Tooru.” Iwa warned. Wait, had he gotten closer? 

“Oh I know! How about the beach!” 

By now, Iwa had snatched the phone. “Oy, kid! We’re busy!”

“Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa took the phone back, cupping and shielding it carefully with his hands. “Wait, wait! Megane-kun, did Kuroo ask you out again? What’s this about?”

“Nothing. Sorry to bother you.”

“Wait, Kei-chan—“

He hung up, but it didn’t matter. Because even if he hadn’t, Iwa had already thrown the phone across the room. 

“Iwa-ch—“

“Take responsibility,” he growled deep and low in the omega’s ear, “Isn’t that what you said?”

Suddenly, Kei didn’t matter anymore. 

“I-I did! You already came didn’t you?!”

The alpha smirked, in a way that was all too dangerous, his hand sliding between Tooru’s pants.

“But you’re hard here. Oh. And wet over here.” He chuckled, the sound making Oikawa dizzy in the best way, “Do you like sucking my dick that much?” 

Oikawa shivered, managing only a simple nod. 

“Then,” Iwa said, “It’s _my_ turn to take responsibility, isn’t it?” 

The omega whimpered, thrown onto the bed with such _force_ that he bounced on the mattress. “Iwa-chan!”

The alpha pinned down Oikawa’s arms, teeth latching onto his scent glands, inhaling deeply. Tooru moaned, back arching a bit, his hands clenching into fists.

Iwaizumi hovered above him, staring down with sharp, black eyes. “Remember you asked for this,” he growled, “And don’t blame me when you can’t fucking  _walk_ tomorrow.”

The amount of blood that rushed through Tooru’s body at Iwa’s words were enough to leave his mind reeling. 

“Hajime, you _beast!”_

...

Crap, what the fuck was he doing? 

This was bad. Bad bad bad bad.

He hadn’t _quite_ told Kuroo-san to come over next weekend, but he hadn’t _quite_ told him not to. And what if he _did_ come? What would they do _then?_

Kei tried to steady his breathing. The alpha would come. That much was obvious. The question was what the hell was he supposed to _do_ once he got here. Tsukishima didn’t want to think that far ahead. Would it be too late to just call everything off?

Maybe he could text him and tell him he never wanted to see him again.

Yes. That would work.

It’d be perfect. All his problems gone with a few carefully chosen words. 

His stomach lurched. Somehow that felt wrong. But he didn’t _owe_ Kuroo anything, just as Kuroo didn’t owe anything to Kei. They were just two people who happened to text and had gone on a kind-of sort-of date one time.

_One_ time. 

They couldn’t go on a second. Because if they did,then there really _wouldn’t_ be any going back from that. Christ, why had he agreed to the original date in the first place?

Ok. This was fine. Everything was _fine._ All he had to do was make some sort of outrageous request and then Kuroo would break it off of his own accord. 

_Yes._ That was even better! Because if Kuroo-san was the one to call it all off then that would save Tsukishima the effort! 

He smiled to himself. Things would go back to normal soon. But what would he say? The beach was a bit out of the way, but it wasn’t something that Kuroo would be opposed to. It had to be something big. This was the man who’d been willing to leave Miyagi after only an hour if Kei wanted. So it had to be extreme. 

Kei’s eyes landed on the cartoon calendar his mom loved so much. 

_Genius._

He was _so_ sure of himself, and so _confident_ of Kuroo’s reply, that he sent him a text without thinking.

[7:44] For next week, how about Mouse Land?

Kei smirked to himself, tossing his phone up and down in his hand. Surely a high school student didn’t have that kind of money. It was the perfect checkmate. While he felt weird, it was still a relief. Lately, communicating with the alpha always made his heart pound and his stomach lurch in the most horrible way. And that sort of thing just couldn’t be healthy. His phone buzzed, and again Tsukki felt his stomach twist.

_Definitely_ not healthy. 

[7:47 Kuroo Tetsurou]: Sure! Mind if Akaashi and Bo come? Oh and Iwa and Oikawa too! It’s cheaper when you get the group deal ^o^

Tsukki’s blood ran cold.

Every possible curse word to ever exist ran through his head, and then some. He practically tore off his glasses in frustration, but then put them back on to reread the text. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real life. This couldn't...christ could his heart stop beating so fast for just  _two_ seconds???

_Why_ did he send that text so quickly? _Why_ didn’t he consider all of the possible outcomes beforehand? He _always_ did so. With _every_ situation. So why, _why_ was it, that when it came to Kuroo…

Tsukishima was so hopelessly stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd call this self-indulgent but really this entire series is self indulgent sooo...lol. Iwaoi is the death of me. Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review, and thank you to all those who do! They give me so much fuel it's awesome and much appreciated! Anyways, I think you all know what is coming up next ;) Thank you to Don'tMindMeDear, who gave me this fantastic idea in her lovely reviews. Not quite a double date but...it's good, isn't it? ;D


End file.
